


Bags

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian you weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt needs a bag and Sebastian is...Sebastian





	Bags

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for sleep deprived writing

Sometimes Kurt would look at Sebastian and wonder what int he world he was thinking when he agreed to date the other man. Every conversation they had made Kurt feel as if he was slowly going insane with the things Sebastian would pull out of the air to say to him., like the conversation they were currently having "Hey Bas? Do you have a bag I can borrow? Mine riped on the way over and I just need it to get back to my apartment"

The expression on Sebastian's face should have benn enough to stop Kurt from talking after the first question was out of his mouth and yet he continued on causing his boyfriend to look at him and reply with wase "The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes and they're speciffically designed to carry the burden of my existence"

Kurt groaned loudly and rolled his eyes at him "Literally all you had to do was say no. Oh my God"


End file.
